The Marauders First Year At Hogwarts
by WeasleyWizardWheezesRule
Summary: This is my take on the marauders, Lily, and Severus's first year at Hogwarts. I hope you like it! Please read and review!
1. The Letters Arrive

**I do not own the Harry Potter series. Neither do I own the characters, places, spells, and all of the other magical references in this story. They all belong to J.K Rowling, an AMAZING author.**

**James P.O.V**

It was two minutes after noon, and James Potter, an eleven year old boy with untidy hair and almond eyes, was sitting on an old lounge chair looking out the window. He was looking for some sign of an owl, some sign of his letter.

"Don't worry James. It will come. Just give it some time." a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties said supportively.

"I know it will mum. It's just, I'm sure all the other kids have gotten their letter by now!"

"You don't know that for a fact James. I'm-"

At that moment a brown barn owl swooped through the window James had opened hours before, clutching a large envelope with a red, wax seal. James jumped up on pure instinct and snatched the letter from the owl. After scanning his eyes down the first and second pages, he started jumping with glee.

"I'm going to Hogwarts mum! Dad I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Congratulations, James. I knew you would get in. We'll go down to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school supplies."

**Sirius P.O.V**

Sirius Black, an eleven year old boy with long curly black hair, sat on a small couch in his family's parlor waving around a piece of parchment gloating. His younger brother Regulus sat staring at his strange brother.

"Sirius would you stop that. So you got into Hogwarts. Who cares, we all knew you would. You're a Black, all Blacks are accepted to Hogwarts."

"Not Uncle Perseus. He wasn't accepted."

"Yeah because he was a Squib, and now he's disowned from our family."

"Yeah, and I could have very well turned up like him."

"You've done accidental magic before. It's obvious you're a wizard. So, when are you going to ask mum to take you to Hogwarts."

"Never, I'm going by myself. If I go with mum, she'll go crazy buying me all sorts of dark arts and Slytherin school stuff, and I definitely don't want that."

"You could get hurt."

"Come on, Reg, what's life without a little risk. I'll see you in a few hours." Sirius left without turning back ignoring Regulus.

"But- Well, bye."

**Remus P.O.V**

The kitchen was deserted. It was silent until an owl flew through the open window. It landed with a thud on the table dropping a letter with a red, wax seal on the table. The owl then flew back out through the window leaving the kitchen, once again, deserted.

"Remus, hunny what was that?" a woman's voice rang out through the house.

"I don't know. I'll go check!" an eleven year old boy named Remus Lupin yelled back as he watched into the kitchen.

Remus walked into the kitchen and spotted the letter. He quickly lunged himself at the table and gripped the letter in his hand. After he opened the letter and read both pieces of parchment, he called out to his mum and dad.

"Mum, dad! It's here! It's here."

A woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties walked in and asked, "Remus, what are you yelling about?"

"It's here, mum," Remus said brandishing the letter in his hand.

"Remus! Congratulations!" Remus's mom said excitement on her face.

The color that had just been in Remus's face flooded. "Mum, I can't go."

"Why not?"

"You know why. I'm a. . . a. . . a monster."

"Remus John Lupin! You are not a monster. You just have a. . .a"

"Furry little problem."

"It only occurs during the full moon Remus. We can talk to Professor Dumbledore and work something out."

So, Remus's mother wrote to Albus Dumbledore and arranged a time to meet. The two decided to meet in Professor Dumbledore's office the following afternoon. Remus and his mom took the Floo Network to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Dumbledore beckoned for them to sit down and they obeyed.

"Now, you have written to me on young Remus Lupin's condition."

"Yes, Albus. Remus is concerned that while he is at Hogwarts, he will not be able to stop himself from hurting his classmates during the full moon."

"I see."

"Professor, during the full moon I can't control myself. I can't come to Hogwarts if I'm going to try to slaughter the students once a month."

"I understand, Remus. I think I know a solution to your problem. Remus, have you ever heard of a Whomping Willow?"

"Of course, Professor but I don't see how that is relevant."

"Remus," Dumbledore said ignoring Remus's last comment. "Have you ever heard of the old shack in Hogsmead that has been unoccupied for several years."

"Of course, my dad told me about it, but I still don't understand Professor."

"If I were to have a Whomping Willow planted on the grounds right on top of a secret passage leading to that old shack,"

"Oh," Remus said finally realizing what Dumbledore was saying. "So, if you built a passage to the shack and placed a Whomping Willow on top of the secret passage, I could sneak through the passage and stay in the shack during the full moon?"

"Precisely," Dumbledore said with a sparkle in his piercing blue eyes.

Remus and his mother left the office after the talk and headed to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. While there he ran into a boy with untidy black hair named James. They immediately became friends but did not see each other until school started again.

**Peter P.O.V**

A small round boy sat on a large chair around a long table. The boy had an eager look on his face as he read a piece of parchment. Once the boy had finished he looked up at his mum and dad and a wide grin spread across their face as the boy spoke.

"I got in! I got in! I'm not a Squib! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Congratulations Peter!" his mother said smiling.

"I knew you'd get in Peter. You're a Pettigrew. You should be proud." Peter's dad said.

"Mum, will you take me to Diagon Alley. You know, to get my school supplies," Peter squeaked.

"Of course, hunny. Finish your breakfast and will head off."

**Lily P.O.V**

Lily Evans was helping her mother set the table when the doorbell rang.

"Lily go get the door, will you?" Lily's mum said.

"Alright, mum," Lily called out as she headed for the door. Lily opened the door and found a tall man with a long silver beard, long silver hair, and half-moon spectacles.

"Hello, Lily Evans," he said his eyes gleaming.

"Are you Albus Dumbledore?" she said half whispering.

"Ah, I see Severus has told you all about me."

"You know Severus?"

"Yes, Lily. I know all future wizard and witches. May I come in?" he asked stepping over the threshold.

"Oh yes come in of course," she said beckoning him in further.

"Lily, who is this?" Lily's mum asked coming into the living room finding Professor Dumbledore standing there.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster at an elite school. I have come to let you know that your daughter Lily Evans has been accepted to this school. This school's name is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Witchcraft and wizardry?" asked Lily's mum obviously confused.

"He's not lying mum! My friend told me all about Hogwarts. His mum is a witch and he is a wizard. And this is Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Thank you Lily. Now let me explain further." Professor Dumbledore sat down on the couch along with Lily and her mum. He then explained all about Hogwarts and the requirements. When he finished, he stood up and before he could say goodbye an eleven year old boy with long black hair and an overlarge coat on ran in.

"Lily, I got my letter! I got my Hogwarts letter!" Severus said waving his letter around. He then noticed Professor Dumbledore and blushed. "Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore."

"Hello, Severus. Well, I must leave now. I have business to do before the term starts. Good day Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Petunia. I'll see you at the start-of-term Lily and Severus."

"Goodbye, Professor!" Lily and Severus said together and then turned to run up Lily's room.

"Lily, it's dinner time." Lily's father called out.

"One minute. I just need to go up to my room. Can Severus stay for dinner?" Lily said as she ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, of course, as long as his parents are all right with it."

Lily and Severus ran into Lily's room. Lily reached under her bed and pulled out two large books, one titled, "Lily's Life," the other titled, "Severus's Life." Lily passed Severus the book with his name on it and they both opened to a page. On each page of both scrapbooks was a moving picture of Severus and Lily standing in a playground waving and smiling at the camera. The next page was blank except for a title reading, "Hogwarts Letter." Both Lily and Severus slipped the letter into the book, smiled for a second while looking at it, and closed the book and headed downstairs for dinner.

**There you have it**. **The first chapter of The Marauders First Year At Hogwarts. What did you think? Review and tell me what you thought or any suggestions. I hope you liked it, but if you didn't oh well help me make it better by reviewing.**


	2. Heading To The Train

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, characters, places, and all the other magical stuff in this story. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her Harry Potter series.**

**James P.O.V**

It was September first, nine o'clock and James was sitting at the dining room table eating his breakfast hurriedly.

"James, it doesn't matter how fast you eat. The Hogwarts Express will come at the same time." James's mother said calmly.

"I know, mum, but I'm really excited. I'm finally going to Hogwarts!" said James, a grin spreading across his face.

"Calm down, hunny. When you finish eating go get your trunk and owl, and we'll head to the train station. Your father's borrowed a car from the ministry to take us to the station."

So James finished his breakfast and headed up to his room to grab his trunk and his owl, Aries, and went outside to meet his mum and dad. They then loaded the car and drove to the train station. The family of three got to the train station at a quarter to eleven. James being as nervous as he could be ran straight for the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. He was so excited, he forgot to stop running and ended up colliding with an angry looking student who looked to be in his fifth year. James quickly walked away and loaded his trunk and owl onto to the train. James jumped on the train and turned around just in time to wave goodbye to his mom and dad. He then went to look for a compartment and decided to sit in the one with a boy with long, curly black hair and a girl with dark, fiery, red hair.

**Sirius P.O.V**

Sirius Black sat in his room packing the last few items he had forgotten into his trunk. The rest of his family was down stair in the kitchen eating breakfast, but Sirius didn't want to join them. He hated his family and wanted to spend as much time as possible from them. When he had finally managed to pack all of his stuff, he grabbed his trunk and walked downstairs to wait for their departure. It was half-past nine when Sirius's mom, dad, and brother, Regulus, came into the hallway leading to the outside of Grimmauld Place.

"Come on, Sirius. It's time to go." Sirius's mum called out as she walked in.

Sirius, who had been sitting at the foot of the steps, leapt up and said, "You don't have to tell me twice," and raced for the door.

Regulus followed Sirius and then came his mum and dad. Sirius then side-along Apparated with his dad and Regulus did the same with his mum. At the train station, Sirius walked into the barrier calmly and came out on the other side breathing in the magnificent scarlet train. Regulus, Sirius's mum, and dad followed him and Regulus helped Sirius load his stuff on the train. Sirius then jumped on board waved to his mum, dad, and Regulus and set off to find a compartment. He eventually found an empty compartment and sat down.

**Remus P.O.V**

Remus ran outside carrying a large trunk and an owl. He quickly ran to the spot where his mum and dad were. The two were standing in front of a small bracelet that began to glow blue as soon as Remus reached it. The three quickly grabbed the glowing bracelet and suddenly disappeared and reappeared in a small field in London.

"Come on Remus. We need to get to the train station before the train leaves. It's already ten minutes until eleven." Remus's mom said frantically.

They ran for the train station and when they arrived they all ran through the barrier. Remus loaded his stuff on to the train and jumped on as it was leaving. He turned back and waved goodbye through the window.

**Lily P.O.V**

Lily walked out to the car eagerly, carrying a trunk in her right hand. She opened the car door stepped inside and placed her trunk at her feet. She was ready to go to Hogwarts. She was excited.

"Drive faster, dad!"

"Calm down Lily. We're almost there." Lily's dad responded laughing slightly.

After about five more minutes of driving, they pulled into the train station. Lily grabbed her trunk and ran into the train station, her mum, dad, and Petunia trailing after. Lily eagerly stepped up to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 and pressed her hand on it. It went through as if the wall was gas. She stepped, back gripped her trunk, closed her eyes, and ran through the barrier. When she opened her eyes, she found herself looking up at a brilliant, scarlet, steam engine. She stepped out if the way just in time to let her parents and Petunia through. Lily loaded her trunk onto the train and turned back to Petunia to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Petunia. I'll see you at Christmas holiday," Lily said trying to hug her sister.

"I don't care. Go on and leave. I wouldn't want to hang around with a. . . with a. . ." said Petunia stuttering for the last word.

"A what?" Lily asked.

"A freak! That's exactly what this school is. It's a place for freaks like you and that Snape boy to go to, to be separated from all the normal people. As you should."

"Petunia, you don't mean that!"

"Yes, I do! You're a freak, Lily!"

"If you think this school is a place for freaks, then why did you write to Professor Dumbledore asking if you could go too?"

"I didn't write to anyone."

"Yes you did! I saw the letter and Professor Dumbledore explained very nicely why you couldn't go."

"How did you know that?" Petunia asked obviously confused. Lily then half-glance at Severus who was on the other side of the platform, giving herself away. "You and that Snape boy were looking through my room!"

"No, Severus just saw the letter and wondered why someone from the Wizarding World was getting in contact with you. Please, when I get to Hogwarts, I can talk to Professor Dumbledore about letting you come."

"I don't want to go to a school for freaks!" Petunia then ran off to join her parents and Lily, looking extremely sad, boarded the train. She waved to her parents from the train and went to find a compartment. She ended up sitting in a compartment with a boy with long, curly, black hair sat She went in, sat down, and looked out the window ignoring the boy.

**That was my second chapter. What did you think? Please review. Sorry for the short length, but I didn't know what to write. I hopefully am going to make the other chapters longer. Also, do you think I should add Severus's point of view? So far I've left his point of view out, but I'm considering adding it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
